Moonlight Dance
by Nightfallen-Eclipse
Summary: It's been over year since Jack Frost has been a Guardian and since then hasn't been talking to the other Guardians much since then. When a playful prank goes wrong Jack will have to patch things up Aster. Note: This is a JackXBunnymund story
1. Easter Morning

**1) I don't own any of the characters.**

 **2) This is a yaoi fanfic (BoyXBoy).**

* * *

 **Easter Morning**

It was a gorgeous night on the day before Easter. The sky was clear with thousands of stars starting to show and when they did the stars started to shine brightly into the darkness and the moon was over the horizon. A Winter Spirit, Jack Frost has been watching over the night as the night slowly progress to day. Jack enjoys watching the stars from time to time. He even tries to talk to Man in Moon, even though he more than likely won't get a response from him. As the night was ending, a new day shall rise.

Today was Easter and soon the sun shall rise and the kids will begin their hunt for the Easter eggs that the Easter Bunny has left for them. The Winter Spirit sitting on a branch watching the sun rise from the mountains. Jack remembered that it has been a year now since the day where The Guardians and himself fought and defeated Pitch and it was also the time where Jack has gained his title has the Guardian of Fun. Even though it's been about a year now Jack hasn't visited any of the other Guardians and he kinda wanted to see North and catch up or go to Aster's Warren to bother him some after a hard day's work on being the Easter Bunny. Jack Frost decided to go to the North Pole and talk to North for a little while. The spirit stood up and took high into the sky making his way to the North Pole.

At the North Pole, North was working in his personal work room while enjoying listening to some music. Has North worked on making more ice sculptures for is yetis to use to make more toy for Christmas the window burst open and bring along with it the cold icy air. North looked over at a window, then to see non other than Jack Frost entering through the window.

"How's going North long time so see," Jack chuckled.

"Just been working lately," a huge smile can be seen under North's bread. "How have you've been my young friend?" "Nothing much. Just bringing snow days and such for children to give them fun and also hanging with Jamie and his friends every now and then." "Good. Good," North said softly.

Has the two enjoyed each other's company talking and what they have been doing over the past year. Jack was gonna head off to who knows where, but just before he was going the fly off North stopped him real quick.

"Jack you are welcome back here anytime. I can even give your own personal room if you need one. I'm here if you need it," North said while being concerned about Jack since he hasn't been talking with the other guardians for over a year.

"Thanks North. I'll remember that next time. I'll try to talk more with you later, but for now a certain hare needs to be bothered right now." North chuckled has he watch Jack fly off into the distance hoping he can see his friend soon. Even though North has some concerns about Jack, but to North after talking with him again. He knew that Jack was doing fine.


	2. Easter Night

**1) I don't own any of the characters.**

 **2) This is a yaoi fanfic (BoyXBoy).**

* * *

 **Easter Night**

The day was slowly coming to an end and the Easter Bunny has finished his job on bring hope and new life around the world. Bunnymund was in his den relaxing after an arduous day on being the Easter Bunny. He was sitting down next to a dim candle while reading a nice book with some tea. Even though the day was arduous for Aster, but it was worth seeing the many smiles of many children on Easter Day. Has Aster been enjoying his book he heard a few knocks on his den's door. Not bothered by a few knocks he started to read again, but more knocks kept on being heard at the door. Bothered by this Aster got up and went to the door. When he opens the door a gust of cold air brought chills down his spine. Aster was truly bothered about the cold all of sudden. He looked outside to see his warren different. It was snowing and most of the warren had a light sheet of snow. Truly Aster was really bothered by this and he knew who could've done this. His warren was covered in snow and most of the greenery was starting to be covered by the snow. Walking out from his den to look for the person who caused this.

"Awww is the kangaroo cold," chuckled a familiar voice from behind Aster.  
Aster turned around to see the Winter Spirit Jack Frost sitting on top of his den with a smirk on his face. Jack is enjoying seeing Aster in a grumpy mood from the snow in his warren.  
"Don't call me that, dipstick."  
"No need to get harsh on me it was a little joke."  
"Making my warren into a winter wonderland is a small joke."  
"Yes," chuckled Jack has Jack got closer to Aster.  
"Mate. I just was to relax," sighed Aster. "I'm going back in where it's warm."  
Aster made his way back to den's door and he took a deep sigh looking over at Jack.  
"Do you want to come in for some tea?"  
"Really? I was just make this place into a winter land fit for me."  
"You better not and yes if it keeps you away from freezing the whole damn place."  
Jack took the offer even though he says that he is going to make Aster's warren into his own image of a winter wonderland. Jack wasn't going to be that mean to him.  
Has Jack settled in the small sitting room. Aster left and went into the kitchen to grab some snack and some tea for his guest. The Winter Spirit was enjoying looking around Aster's home. He has never been in here before it was a surprise that Aster even ask him to come in. All Jack was going to do when Aster went back inside was make lots of mini snowmans and have them at the door like a small army. Has he looked around the room more there wasn't really anything special about other than being really neat. Entering Aster he had small plate of crackers and vegetables with some tea.  
"Help yourself," Aster said while handing the tea to Jack.  
"Thanks." Jack looked at the tea watching it slowly get cold. "Ice tea is the way to go," he laughed as he took small sips from the cup.  
"To you maybe, but I prefer to have my tea warm," smirk Aster. "Anyway what brings to my warren Frostbite?"  
"Wanted to bother you"  
"Really mate? That's the main reason why you are here."  
"Yes," laughed Jack.  
Has the two were catching up on old times. Neither of them was paying attention to the time. Jack was helping Aster clean up a bit before Aster notice how late it has gotten.  
"It's gotten late," Aster, mumbled to himself. Looking over at Jack has he been trying to find out where the plate went in kitchen. Aster grabs the plate from Jack and put it away for him.  
"Jack there's an extra room. You're welcome to stay night."  
"Ok ya sure," as Jack wasn't paying attention on what Aster was saying since he was trying to find where the teacups go.  
"I'll go get your room ready," Aster said as he walked out of the room.  
"Bed? Wait what," confused on what Aster said.  
After ten minutes on finally finding where the teacups go. Jack went to find Aster in a small room that only had a futon.  
"Here's your bed mate," Aster said as he walked out of the room. "Have a good night sleep and you're welcome to stay until breakfast."  
Jack didn't really wanted to be here, but Aster went through all this trouble for him. So Jack took of his hoodie and rested his body onto the futon. A few minutes has passes and the Winter Spirit has taken his rest for the day.


End file.
